Fearless Ryder
by HugglesXKitten
Summary: Is it fearless to never cry, or is it a weakness? One small thing makes a big change, and who knows where one young woman will end up? A 'what if' continuation to the story. AC
1. Powerless

**Author's Note:** This story is a 'what if' continuation. I hope that you can find merit, even in the short first chapter. With help from Inali Grimalkin I came up with this premise. Please review.

* * *

**Chapter One: Powerless**

Tears can't save anyone. Though you may hope they would, at the moment you most need their magic, the love of your heart lays bleeding in your arms. As he breathes his last breath, you can feel your own heart collapsing in on itself.

She couldn't heal him. Why had she been able to heal all the wounds up until the one time that she needed it the most? That's right, it was him. He had cut her hair and freed her from the bonds that Mother had over her. Sadly, the cost was greater than the reward.

Rapunzel rubbed her face in Eugene's motionless chest, smudging her tears over her lashes. Tears were useless, so why shed them at all? She reached up and wiped her eyes with a hand, staring tragically down at her love. She pulled her arm out from under him. She knew that to sit here like a torn heroine and waste away over his corpse was pointless. She would grieve, maybe never stop grieving, but she would not give up the life that he had staked his on.

She leaned and kissed his dry lips, before standing, and turning away. She walked away and didn't look back. She would get her friendly thugs to gather him and lay him to rest; for she barely had the strength to keep herself on her feet.


	2. Making A Name

__**Author's** **Note:** Happy Halloween/ Blessed Samhain everyone!

**Updated:** October. 31, 2012

* * *

_Months Later_

"Hey, Ryder," Vladamyr shouted across the Snuggly Duckling, "they've got another wanted poster out for you. No picture though." Ryder looked across the room at the mountain of a man and smiled. What was a wanted poster but proof of some sort of accomplishment?

"That's my girl," George, the drunken old coot yelled, reaching out and placing his thin arms around her small shoulders. Fearless smiled at him in the customary sweet way that she had grown so accustomed to and just barely felt some pleasure in the small amount of physical contact.

"You need to be more careful," Scraps warned. "We wouldn't want our little girl to get tossed into prison. You or that little frog of yours."

"He is not a frog," she sighed. "Pascal is a chameleon."

"Sorry, little buddy," Scraps said to the chameleon, who was eying him coldly. Pascal nodded and looked up at his companion.

In the days after Eugene's death, Rapunzel had thrown away her name and took up something more suiting of what she was planning to do. She traded in her brushes and used her keen intuition to learn the tricks of the thievery trade that her love had so excelled at. She had even adopted half of his alias as her own, in his memory. Her loving ruffians had accepted her with open arms and embraced her new dream. The dream of being a thief that was worthy of the name Ryder.


	3. Another Year of Lanterns

**Author's Note:** So this story, if you hadn't noticed, is in short installments. I'm uplading this chapter in hopes of more people reading, possibly faving or alerting, and hopefully reviewing. Please tell me what you think! :)

**Updated:** November. 2, 2012

* * *

"Maximus, are you ready?" She asked her noble steed. He nickered at her. He obviously appreciated the fact that this trip had nothing to do with thievery.

In two days time the king and queen of Corona were to release the lanterns into the air, waiting and wishing for their beloved daughter to return home.

Little did they know that their princess had been home, just for much different reasons. If they had known, who knew how they would react?

When she got lonely, as she was today, Rapunzel often thought of running to the arms of her loving parents, but always would think the better of it. They would surely turn her away once they learned of her recent choices.

She swung herself up into the Maximus's saddle. She was wearing her usual outfit of pants, a loose fitting man's shirt, a mask and a hood to his her appearance. She could easily be mistaken for a boy, and that is what she wanted; not to be noticed.


	4. Travelling Forward

**Author's Note: **Either not many people are reading this, or people just aren't reviewing (aside from Inali). SADFACE. Please review, even if you don't like it.

**Updated: **November. 13, 2012

* * *

Merida sighed in boredom. She and her family were on their annual trip to Corona. They were to attend the lantern festival. Her father and King Corona had been close friends for years. Her father has even assisted in the mad search for Princess Corona.

Merida had managed to convince her parents to allow her to ride Angus rather than sit in the family carriage. Still, her mother insisted that she not ride ahead. She slumped with her face against her grand horse's strong neck and pouted.

The trip was a few days ride, and they stopped each night for rest. When they arrived they would be 'esteemed guests' of the king and queen. Merida was _not_ looking forward to all of the attention and looks that she would receive. She _was _however, excited for the adventures that she had in store.

The last time that they had visited, her mother had bade her stay close, and she'd only been able to sneak away once or twice. With her mother's new outlook, she was sure to have more free time, and be able to explore this beautiful neighboring country.


	5. Waiting

Rapunzel, Pascal and Maximus had ridden along in mostly silence. It had been a long time since Rapunzel had felt like singing, and there wasn't much to say. Occasionally, she would as her friends how they were feeling, but receiving no complaints, those conversations didn't go too far.

Before too long the city was in sight, and Rapunzel set up camp on the edge of the forest. While she was here she may as well stay a while and plan out her next target.

She looked down at the city, and noticed a commotion at the gate. A carriage drawn by four massive black horses was causing quite the stir. A lone rider, a girl with fiery read hair, was on a separate horse, and apparently connected to those inside the carriage. The girl looked up suddenly, and Rapunzel was spotted. She ducked behind a bush , and waited for her heart to slow.

When she looked up again, the new arrivals had had gained their admittance to the city and the girl was gone.


	6. Preening

**Author's Note:** So, after this chapter they will start getting longer; I just didn't want to make a big thing of melding the stories together. Slowly, but surely, you know. Anyways, this is one of my favorite fics so far. I'm so excited. Upcoming fanart for it from Zinnabar from Deviantart(an impressive artist).

**Uploaded:** November 22, 2012

* * *

Getting into the city was not as easy as it had once been. A guard two towns over had suggested that it would be, saying that there was a lot of mischief going down at the capital.

Merida and her family waited outside the gate as the guardsmen went up to the castle to seek the king's approval. The triplet terrors scampered about, amusing themselves. Their parents sat and spoke in hushed voices.

Merida gazed wistfully at her surroundings, wishing that she could take off on Angus and wander the wooded trails. As her eyes roamed, they fell upon something unusual; a masked, hooded figure standing just inside the forest. She blinked, and the figure was gone.

the gate then opened.

"I'm sorry, your Majesty. The queen asked me to escort your family to the castle,' a guard with a spear announced.

As he led them through the streets, Merida followed behind the carriage. She drew her cloak closely around herself, trying to hide the dress which her mother had politely requested she don. The towns people and their children tended to stare. Angus received many of the appraising or awed looks, and he preened under their glances.

"Show off," Merida mumbled to him, smiling in spite of herself.


	7. Escape

**Updated:** December. 12, 2012

* * *

Big get togethers were always the same. Traditional, or popular foods were crammed onto every table top. There was barely a spot to see through to determine the true grain of the tables. Some of the fare was easily devoured, but a choice few were hard to guzzle down. What could be said? Who would want to eat candied flowers? Not much could measure up to haggis.

The conversation started the same way as well. Fargus would force King Corona to drink, and begin to tell the story of how they met.

"This man here was at my coronation," he would start in almost a whisper, but by the end of the sentence his voice could be heard very clearly throughout the massive room. "Of course, we were both much younger then. He was the biggest priss I ever saw, but still managed to keep up with me for drinks; at my insistence, of course. We were in the best of spirits with the best of spirits, and had the time of our lives. Instant friendship, and two great kings of the deal." Her fathers laugh seemed to startle the staff that were removing the empty dishes from the table.

Merida sighed. It was the same story every time, using exactly the same words, but her father never grew tired of telling it. Even King Corona smiled softly behind his bristly mustache, reminiscing. The stories in store were none to thrilling once you've heard them so many times, and the princess poked at the ornately arranged flower dessert on her plate, resigning herself.

"Lately though, I hear you're having quite the trouble," her father said. Merida's ears perked up. This wasn't the 'how I met your mother' story. Something new?

"That is true, Fargus," King Corona's smooth but strong voice admitted. "As of late the kingdom has been tormented by a thief. He likes to call himself Fearless Ryder. It is a similar name and similar dress to a Flynn Ryder that used to make his name stealing precious commodities; our precious daughters crown theft being one such treasure. The last time his face was seen was as he escaped from our guards, after being caught for fore mentioned crime." Merida listened intently, placing her fork down on her plate.

"Well, if this Ryder is the same, don't you think that catching him would be more simple if you follow his old patterns?" Her mother wondered, dabbing at the corners of her mouth with one of the fancy napkins.

"The problem is, that we are not sure that this is the same person," was the reply she received. "The name may be the same, but no one has seen his face; he wears a hood and mask. The only person who has seen him was an elderly woman who could have sworn that he was not quite the manliest of figures. When she had swung her walking stick at him, he had parried with a frying pan, and then ran off."

"It seems that this _Fearless _Ryder really isn't so fearless," her father remarked, with a smirk. "Do you know what I would do, my friend? I would hunt this Feartie Ryder with my own horse and axe. I would show him who was the King of Corona!" The last exclamation was embarrassingly loud, and it sent the triplet terrors squealing for more. Merida sat back and thought of this.

A thief, hey? Luckily she didn't carry any valuables on her. Not that she was in much danger, this thief could surely tell that she was not from around here. The people of this kingdom all had warm, tanned skin, while she was pale and freckled. They had varying shades of blonde and brown, while she looked like she was on fire. No one could mistake her as a Coronian.

* * *

The next morning, Merida found herself peacefully sneaking about the castle. She was on her way out of the city. Her mother had given her permission to explore as she wished, forgetting to put any stipulations about breaching the outer walls. The princess had managed to change into more comfortable attire and found her way to Angus. On the way, she grabbed her trusty bow, which she had packed hidden among dresses; she wouldn't want to get rusty. Leaving the city proved to be the simplest part of the whole ordeal, as the gate guard was preoccupied with trying to coax a kitten out of a nearby tree. Seeing the opportunity, Merida quickly nudged Angus into a gallop, and they were forest bound!

Once far enough into the brush, she dismounted and sighed contentedly. The feel of the grass and the dirt was welcome, and the scent of nature overwhelmingly compelling. She began to aim at random bits of foliage and let her arrows fly. After this became monotonous, she climbed back up onto Angus's back and they began to travel the path. She couldn't see through the trees behind her anymore when the horse made a nervous sound and stopped in his tracks.

"What is it, Angus?" The girl glanced around. The last time this had happened, her mother had ended up being turned into a bear. She should have known better, but Merida jumped down off of her friendly steed and listened hard. There, to the left! A rustle in the bushes. She raised her bow, and shot a warning arrow right into the appropriate place. The movement stopped. "Freeze! next time I won't miss." She stepped nearer to the rustling bushes and what she saw made her eyes widen.

The figure that had been crouching stood. It was slight, and clad in a green tunic and brown trousers. It's head was covered by a brown hood, and a black mask hid it's face.

"You're Fearless Ryder, aren't you?" She asked. Those words were all that the thief needed. He swung around in his spot gracefully. He began to run, and was quite agile; but no one can run from someone once they're on horseback. Merida knew that Angus was her advantage, and the fighting spirit she held within her would not let a thief escape without a fight.

Angus caught up to the thief, the passed him, turning in his spot and rearing up. The thief backed up a step, and almost tripped. Merida leapt from Angus' strong back and tackled the person in front of her. She sat up, pinning the thief beneath her with one hand pinning a wrist and the other pressing down on it's chest.

Suddenly, she realized something.

* * *

**End Note:** Apparently feartie is slang in Scottish that means cowardly.


	8. Surprises

**Author's Note: **TAHDAH! That is all. Please review. :P For more great Disney fics, check out Inali Grimalkin's stories.

* * *

Men don't generally have perky breasts. It is not a natural part of their anatomy. When Merida pushed the culprit to the ground she felt a familiar feeling beneath her palm that made no logical sense. Suddenly a thought crossed her mind. Intrigued, she reached and yanked off the mask.

"You're a girl!"

Ryder was definitely a young woman. Her delicate face had a small nose with a sprinkling of freckles across it. Her eyes were the brightest green that Merida had ever seen. Her hair was short and a soft shade of brown. She was quite pretty, and right now she looked frightened.

"Well, have you got this whole kingdom fooled!" Merida blurted out, pulling her hands back from the girls chest. "Now, if I get off you, will you stay put?" 'Ryder' nodded. Merida stood up and stepped to the side, planting herself on a tree stump. Her eyes never left the brunette as she sat up, brushing herself off. "I think it's about time that you explain yourself." The thief made no move to stand, but also made no sound. "Come on, you owe me some kind of explanation, especially if you don't want me to tell my father about what I've seen today."

"I'd rather not." Her voice was light and pretty. It was almost musical, but there was such a sad tone to it. Merida sighed, and swatted some hair out of her face.

"Well, then it seems I will have to be going to get the guards, won't I?" The girl cringed, and Merida nodded. "Or, you can tell me your name."

"My name?" There was a hint of genuine confusion in those two words.

"You know the thing that others call you. Not this Ryder that you want everyone to think you are. If you were the one I've seen the picture of, they sure didn't get the nose right." It was a few moments of silence before any answer was given.

"My name is Rapunzel."

"Nice to meet you Rapunzel," Merida thrust her hand out in front of herself, "I'm Merida." Rapunzel looked bewildered before reaching out to shake hands. "Well, Rapunzel, I can see that you aren't ready to tell me just what reason you may have of pretending to be a man and stealing from the citizens of Corona," Merida paused for effect, "but I can say that if you don't do it anymore, I promise not to tell anyone."

"You'd really do that?" Rapunzel asked, surprised by the kindness of the stranger. Merida shrugged.

"I see no reason why not. As long as _you promise. _Oh, and don't get any ideas in your head about telling anyone from where you come from that you saw me here either. "

"It's a promise."

"Good. So long as we're discussing this, I'll have you know, that if you continue in your thieving ways, I will find you. And when I have my eye on my target, I don't miss."

* * *

It was dinner by the time that Merida made it back to the castle. King Richard had a nice feast prepared, while Queen Penelope had arranged entertainment. Neither was overly entertaining, but at least they tried.

She felt surprisingly tired as the time for her to go to bed rolled around. She thought about the day and all that had happened, as she listened to the triplet terrors giggling in the next room over.

The next day she would have to check around town to see if anything had gone missing. If it had, she would be out hunting a thief. If not, then she would likely check and see if the girl was still around. There was no harm in it, and it would be better to keep an eye on her anyways.


End file.
